GlassChroma
GlassChroma (ガラスくろま, Garasu kuroma), or more often referred to as Glass (ガラス, Garasu), is one of the main four protagonists of the light novel series, Zenith: Across Worlds; he was the third to be introduced. His real name is 'Yuu Aoki ' (青木優, Aoki Yuu). Before his entrance into the MMORPG, he encountered a virus upon start up and was forced to revert his level to 10 from his original level, 19; he was also forced to change from his former username, ZeoTamer, to his current one. He is a member of the Third Corruption. Currently level 18, he is of the Adventurer class and is a neonyx power type. Appearance GlassChroma stands at the average height for a young man of his age. Although he has the appearance of skinny, he is lightly muscled and is therefore very agile, observing his subclass of speed. His eyes are pink, and his hair an emerald green, which is styled in a mohawk fashion. While he has said that he does not have any scars or tattoos, he wears four simple circle earrings on each ear. He has described his outfits as "punk" styled, which can be seen in his tendency to wear black and leather clothing. In the outfit he is most seen in, he wears a collared, sleeveless overcoat that extends asymmetrically to his knee on its left side, over a yellow-green t-shirt and a zipped leather vest. Held up by a studded leather belt, his pants are designed with a series of smaller belts that stripe down the outside of each leg. Under it are a pair of black, sturdy leather boots. His gloves, fingerless and extended to his elbows, are designed with the bones it covers: from the beginning of the phalanges to the ends of the radius and ulna. Background In Training, it is revealed that Glass, or in real life, Yuu, has a younger twin brother, Kazama (Percival). Due to their parent's divorce, Yuu and Kazama were separated; Yuu was to live with their mom, Kazama with their dad. To share a connection with one another after the separation, Kazama had shown his brother ZAW and they, with Rayde and several unnamed others, were temporarily on the same team in the Alpha. Afterwards, their team was disbanded and the members split. While it is unknown why this happened, after, it seems that Glass kept in contact with his brother and Rayde, the former of whom he spent time with during the beta, the latter of whom was known to be on his friend's list. He and Rayde are the only ones out of the four who knew one another personally in ZAW before the events of the light novels took place. Abilities GlassChroma's five abilities mostly reflect his subclass of speed, either in the execution of rapid offense or in the acceleration of himself. Although he may share similar powers with other players in ZAW, because glyphs make the use of customized insignias, GlassChroma's Dash, Attack, Defend, and Special all display a complex compass rose symbol (although the design differs slightly between the four). * Melee - Neo Kicker: A damaging melee attack that consists of a trio of kicks to an opponent, ones that are empowered by an energy that boosts the damage inflicted. * Dash - Vector: A unique dash ability to the caster, one that differs between users in its visual appearance. This ability allows the user to elicit a two-dimensional glyph, which, used once, can launch the player upwards, and, used twice, can be solidified into a platform to land upon and launch from. * Attack - *''Archlight'': A unique offensive ability that differs in visual appearance between users. When used, it enables the user to summon hostile homing glyphs which are launched at the opponent, creating a trail of light. The user may increase the quantity or size of each glyph, but each increase is proportionally paid for with the user's ability meter. * Defend - Radiant Soul: A unique defensive ability that protects the user from attacks by turning the user intangible causing any attack to phase through the user as well as vice versa for a duration of time. Gives the user a ghostly appearance as seen by the fog trails coming of of the shoulders, wrists and ankles of the user. May also be casted on allies; all targeted individuals are marked by a single glyph located on their chest. * Special - *''Neo Hunter'': A unique offensive ability that differs in visual appearance between users. When used, it enables the user to summon a glyph upon a surface under his/her opponent(s), who is/are launched off balance. Then the user may elicit twenty-five of the aforementioned ARCHLIGHTS in the opponent’s direction. Chronology Clash of the Shops Arc GlassChroma is first seen in Blind as one half of the "punk and pink" representative duo Shadow sees during the fourth objective. Save for Shadow's reflections about him and his then-partner, Mika, his progress in the competition is only briefly mentioned by the commentators after, who state that he is betrayed by Mika before his approaching the fifth objective. Later, he is seen in a tension-filled face-off against Mika in the forest leading up to Glacier's Hollow. He is not seen again, but it is revealed that he had defeated Kurohi in the fifth objective and later places ninth in the competition. Relationships Percival Glass shares a friendly sibling relationship with his younger brother, Percival. Being identical twins, they spent much of their time together until their parents separated from each other, and separated the two brothers. Through ZAW's online capabilities, they were able to spend time together once again. After they were both inserted into the game, they continue to maintain contact. Now older, while they often bicker or make snide remarks directed toward the other, each of the brothers seem to enjoy the other's company. Having started the game at around the same time, Glass and Percival maintain a competition of sorts amongst themselves, and often try to best the other in skill. Despite Glass's occasional impudence and sarcasm, he tends to be more inclined to take responsibility and assist Percival (who may sometimes disappear for a periods of time) in ZAW, acting his part of the older brother. Rayde Although the way they first met is not specific, GlassChroma and Rayde first encountered one another in the alpha run of ZAW. Along with Percival and a few unnamed others, she and Glass partnered on the same team for a time. Apparently, she has commented jokingly, he was the less favored of the brothers, as the latter was still learning the controls when he began playing the game. Afterwards, their team was disbanded and the members split. While it is unknown why this happened, after, he kept in some amount of contact with her, as he was on her friend's list. After the Second Annual Clash of the Shops, they are finally reunited and since, have remained close friends after forming a guild together with their friends. They often joke with one another, both in safe-zones and on potentially deadly battlefields, as well as care for the other's well-being. While Glass has consented to calling her by her current username, Rayde, she only refers to him as "Zeo", a reference to his old username, ZeoTamer. Quotes * "Won, against a rep named Kurohi." * "No, just want to finish this." * "Let's go." * "Our parents are divorced so I live with our dad and he lives with our mom. The older we get, the further apart we seem to be. So, he came up with the idea to play Zenith together. Unfortunately, when the virus came, we became stuck here and now... well, you know the rest..." * "My theory is that only a select few are trapped within the game. Me and my brother have been traveling and battling other players plenty of times and they've all revived... Anyways, this is why I believed that only a certain few are trapped, but I have no clue why." * "Sorry, I was too focused on getting my ass handed to me— I mean, fighting to notice them." * "I'm an adventurer. I don't like to be tied down to places." Trivia * He is right-handed. * In chapter 2, his old username was mentioned by Rayde when she was attempting to contact him. * His character is represented by a light green color, which is his favorite color. * Rayde says that, for the whole duration of knowing him, she has never heard him say a "true curse word" uncensored. * In the Second Annual Clash of the Shops, he was one of the very few players who were sponsored by a shop who had multiple representatives. It was revealed later that he placed ninth in the competition. * His favorite fruit is banana. * The candy he enjoys to eat the most are Skittles, the green ones being his favorite. * He has stated that the reason he picked his class was because Adventurers are free and are not bound to anything. * His favorite weather is overcast. * His favorite food is pasta. * He is sometimes still referred to by Shadow as a part of the "punk and pink duo", a reference to his alliance with Mika during the CotS competition. * His character song is track 5 on the compilation soundtrack, Daze. * The original design for his appearance had always included a Mohawk hair style. However, originally the Mohawk was to be a series of tall spikes in a line along his head. It was later changed to the current style, a stripe of longer hair with the both sides of his head shaved short. The stripes close to his temples were also added. * Unlike all the known characters who use a power as their primary weapon, GlassChroma does not have a backup weapon in case he is exhausted or without meter. Because he has not yet been seen in such desperate conditions, it is unknown how he reacts. * Although there seems to be only good relations between Rayde, Glass, and Percival, the reason for their breaking up of their alpha team is still unknown. Navigation Category:Characters Category:CotS Representatives Category:Alive Category:Male Category:Players Category:Alpha Tester Category:Beta Tester Category:Zenith's Guardians